Et après ?
by AShanitilli
Summary: Spoiler 5x23. L'histoire commence quelques heures après la fin de l'épisode. Comme je voulais publier avant que l'épisode suivant soit disponible, il y a des retouches à faire. Je voulais juste éviter l'influence de l'épisode 24...


Huddy, et après… ?

Lisa Cuddy ne se réveillait que très rarement dans un lit autre que le sien, encore moins depuis que Rachel était entrée dans sa vie, quelques mois auparavant. Elle avait mis un point d'honneur à prouver sa capacité à être une bonne mère, et, après une période d'adaptation difficile, elle pouvait dire qu'elle menait à bien sa nouvelle vie. Une mère se devait de rentrer à la maison le soir, de ne plus sortir avec de quasi inconnus sans savoir de quoi le lendemain serait fait. Dans ce besoin de stabilité, elle ne se réveillait plus dans le lit d'un autre. Plus jamais… A part ce jour-là, alors qu'une masse de chaleur se faisait sentir à ses côtés, et certainement pas celle de Rachel. Elle ouvrit les yeux, pour mieux se souvenir de la bêtise qu'elle avait du faire. Tout lui était alors revenu en mémoire : l'appel à sa baby-sitter, la nuit blanche de sevrage de House, de sa tentative de départ, avortée parce qu'elle lui avait sous-entendu qu'elle ne serait pas contre le fait qu'il exprime physiquement ce qu'elle distinguait dans son regard. Puis tout avait dérapé, les sensations presque oubliées de son corps face à toute la bonne volonté du monde.

Ce qu'elle pouvait être égoïste parfois ! Après s'être retrouvé devant un House redevenu si proche de l'étudiant qu'elle avait connu, elle avait fallu que renaisse son insouciance de l'époque : une jeune femme intrépide, obstinée, et surtout sans considération des conséquences. Seulement, les choses étaient différentes. Elle ne le savait que trop bien.

Sans réveiller House, paisiblement endormi, elle se leva, quitta la chambre en partant à la recherche de l'ensemble de sa tenue. Elle prit la direction de sa maison, même si, étant donné l'heure tardive, elle aurait mieux fait de rejoindre directement l'hôpital. A quoi bon ? Elle n'aurait pas été productive du tout. Passer un moment avec sa fille serait sans doute plus bénéfique, et puis elle devait libérer la baby-sitter qui avant fait près de 30h d'affilée.

Elle arriva au moment du déjeuner de Rachel. Profitant des dernier instants de présence de la baby-sitter, Cuddy prit une douche rapide, afin d'effacer toute trace de ces dernières 24 heures. Debout dans la douche, l'eau brulante coulant sur son corps, elle se rappelait toutes les bonnes raisons de ne jamais recommencer. Premièrement, elle ne devait en aucun cas sortir avec un de ses employés ; pour avoir déjà essayé, c'était une perte de temps et d'énergie. Impossible de se faire obéir, sous peine de sentir les foudres jusque sous ses propres draps. Ensuite, House ne pouvait plus être l'étudiant qu'elle avait connu : dilettante mais doué pour les cours, assidu mais acerbe avec la gente féminine. Et puis quand bien même elle l'avait toujours trouvé à son goût bien que trop dangereux, elle ne pouvait pas lui mettre le grappin dessus par le simple fait qu'il venait soudainement de rentrer dans ses critères d'acceptabilité. Si seulement elle arrêtait de penser à sa libido, son monde tournerait plus juste.

-HHHHH-

Le Dr House, tenace comme à son habitude, mettait un point d'honneur à clarifier toutes les situations le concernant mais dont il ne saisissait pas l'ensemble des implications.

N'ayant trouvé trace de Cuddy à son réveil, il avait commencé par s'interroger sur le lieu où elle aurait bien pu se trouver. Ses pensées le menèrent jusqu'à son bureau. Mais il ne trouva que porte close, puis un assistant à qui il avait bien fallu adresser la parole.

« Vous ne la trouverez pas ici aujourd'hui. Elle appelé, elle passe la journée avec sa fille. »

Ne prêtant attention à son environnement, Wilson s'enquérant de la santé de son ami, ses subordonnés désireux de partager leur triomphe, House déserta l'hôpital aussi vite qu'il était réapparu. Tout le monde aurait bien assez tôt la joie de côtoyer un House sobre, alors il préférait donner l'exclusivité à sa chère « patronne ».

Désirant entamer sa nouvelle aire de vie sous les meilleurs hospices, il prit la peine de sonner avant d'entrer dans la maison de Cuddy. Elle apparut bientôt sur le seuil de la cuisine, s'appuyant au chambranle.

« House, demanda une Cuddy fatiguée ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Et vous ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis chez moi. »

Il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais House ne s'en formalisa pas. Alors qu'à son habitude, Cuddy ne semblait nullement ennuyée de voir une intrusion du meilleur diagnosticien de son hôpital, elle paraissait, ce jour-là, plutôt mal à l'aise de le trouver dans son couloir. Sachant pertinemment quelle allait être la teneur de la conversation, elle préféra donc prendre les devants. Il avait toujours le don d'éterniser un dialogue alors qu'une minute à peine aurait suffi. A la vérité, elle voulait en finir au plus vite, pressentant que ses nerfs ne seraient pas assez solides pour endurer de tels assauts.

« Je n'aurais jamais du t'inciter à m'embrasser.

-C'est quand même bien toi qui t'es jetée sur moi en premier…

-Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas du…

-Ah non, coupa House ! Il ne faudrait pas commencer avec cette saleté de culpabilité juive !

-J'aurais juste du m'en aller, continua-t-elle sans vraiment s'être rendue compte de son intervention.

-Mais tu es une grande fille !

-Ce n'était pas le bon moment. C'est tout. »

La discussion avait pris fin quand Cuddy avait tourné les talons. La minute que pouvait supporter Cuddy venait de s'écouler. Les yeux embués, elle fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la cuisine. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, le geste de Cuddy avait été le plus logique qu'il soit. Elle avait beau éprouver l'amour le plus inconditionnel pour lui, il ne devait en aucun cas tomber amoureux de son docteur. Elle connaissait la fin de leur jeu au moment même où elle avait appelé sa baby-sitter, la veille au soir. Le matin encore, elle n'avait pu s'y résoudre, préférant laisser ressurgir un passé chéri mais dont elle n'avait su profiter. Mais à quoi bon se faire souffrir inutilement ? Elle ne devrait plus rien attendre de cette « relation ».

-HHHHH-

Le mensonge peut faire encore plus mal que la vérité, d'autant plus si la personne à laquelle on ment le sait. Cette pensée fit son chemin dans les méandres synaptiques du grand diagnosticien du Princeton Plainsboro Hospital. La clarté de ces idées à ce moment précis provoqua en lui une profonde mélancolie, qu'il ne pouvait assommer à coup de pilule. Lui qui avait réussi à passer au travers des relations humaines, il se trouvait repoussé dans les cordes. Pourtant, une pointe de sourire naquit sur les lèvres de House. Il n'aurait jamais cru penser un tel concept : l'espoir. L'espoir pousse, donne la claque bénéfique faisant tourner le moteur. L'espoir, ou l'attente active de l'opportunité à saisir. L'anticipation de l'événement désiré. L'échappatoire de l'esprit frustré.

L'espoir ? Pourquoi pas, après tout ! Cuddy n'avait-elle pas dit « Ce n'était pas le bon moment » ?


End file.
